Ninguna vida es color de rosa
by Ex-asesinarusa
Summary: Por que ninguna vida es fácil, pero la de Natasha parecía ser especialmente complicada. Un viaje por la historia de nuestra espía favorita.
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer capitulo de un pequeño viaje al pasado de Natasha Romanoff, por que todos sabemos que estuvo en el cuarto rojo, que es una asesina maestra, pero no sabemos de donde vino, si recuerda algo de su familia pasada o de como llego a ser la espía que es. Esta es mi versión de la historia, tomando un poco de los cómics y lo casi inexistente que hemos podido ver en las películas.

Sin más aquí esta el primer capitulo:

* * *

 ** _Antes del cuarto rojo..._**

La pequeña de 5 años Natalia Romanova caminaba alegremente por las calles de un pequeño pueblo de Rusia. A sus costados sus padres, una bella mujer de ojos verdes y un robusto hombre pelis rojo sonreían viendo a su hija.

Todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto la niña vio a su madre palidecer y a su padre cambiar su expresión alegre por una de aprensión. El hombre tomo a Natalia y protegiéndola con su cuerpo camino hacia la dirección contraria a la casa de Dasha, una amiga de su madre, que les había preparado un postre y que quería que pasaran a buscarlo. La pequeña no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y se las arregló para ver por sobre el hombro de su padre. La imagen no era muy comprensible para su mente infantil; Dasha con la cabeza baja siendo escoltada por un par de hombres que portaban uniformes militares y grandes armas negras.

* * *

Natalia estaba preocupada.

Una semana había pasado desde aquel incidente y sus padres ya comenzaban a mostrar su nerviosismo frente a la niña, aparte no habían sabido nada de "Tía Dasha" desde que la vieron irse. Y la pequeña a pesar de su corta edad no podía evitar pensar que no todo "iba bien" como su madre le decía cada vez que preguntaba…

* * *

Natalia tenía miedo.

Papá no había aparecido desde que se fue a trabajar hace ya un día y medio y desde entonces su mamá no hacía más que abrazarla de forma protectora.

Lo peor era la maleta.

Mamá le había asegurado a Natalia que debían hacer la maleta para irse en la noche, la niña no quería irse ¿y si papá volvía y ellas no estaban ahí? Papá se preocuparía y ella no quería que su papá sufriera por su culpa.

Y aunque la niña había exteriorizado sus miedos a su madre, la respuesta de esta solo la hiso sentir peor:

Papá no volverá en un tiempo cielo, y nosotras debemos hacer lo mismo

¿Los hombres con armas se llevaron a papá?

La madre de la niña se congelo por un momento, era tan pequeña, ¿Por qué se daba cuenta de cosas como esa?

No cielo, no fue así, papá solo tuvo que viajar y volverá en un tiempo, nosotras iremos a buscarlo cuando todo termine.

¿Cuándo volverá?

No lo sé, esperaremos juntas ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió a su hija tratando de infundirle valor pero, la niña sabía que también quería infundírselo a sí misma…

* * *

Natalia estaba horrorizada.

Mamá corría rápido entre la nieve que cubría el bosque ruso, ambas mujeres lograron escapar a penas de los soldados que parecían empeñados en seguirlas por entremedio de los árboles. La niña no entendía nada ¿Por qué las seguían? Ellas no habían hecho nada malo ¿no? Se agarró más fuerte del vestido de su madre mientras observaba como uno de esos macizos hombres armados comenzaba a alcanzarlas

¡Mamá!

No pudo evitar exclamar la niña al ver al hombre casi pisándoles los talones.

Fue entonces que la ojiverde mujer, quizás ante la presión de que sus captores la alcanzaban, quizás ante el grito de su hija o por el hecho de que había estado corriendo durante una media hora con una mochila y la niña en brazos por la densa nieve rusa, cayó al suelo, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a Natalia, esta producto del impacto no atino a nada más que apegarse más a su madre, mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

¡No!

Grito la mujer, mientras aparecía otro hombre armado y junto con el que las había alcanzado intentaban separar a la madre de la niña.

Suelta a la cría mujer, ¿o quieres que las matemos a las dos en este bosque?

La madre de Natalia se congelo en ese lugar, la habían derrotado, ¿cómo podían amenazar la vida de su pequeña con tanta frialdad? por su parte la niña comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el miedo que la recorría. Los hombres al ver que la mujer ya no oponía resistencia separaron a las dos féminas.

¡Mamá!

Gritaba Natalia estirando su infantil bracito hacia la mujer, mientras su madre con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban sus ojos gritaba de vuelta

¡Natalia, sobrevive!

¡Mamá!

¡Sobrevive!

Dijo la mujer mientras observaba como un soldado se llevaba a su niña, a su Natalia.

* * *

Dasha: diminutivo del nombre Ruso Dariya


	2. Cerca del cuarto rojo

Gracias a kasumi Van Hellsing por darlea Follow y Fav.

Este cap trata de la transición desde que las niñas son raptadas a cuando las llevan al cuarto rojo

* * *

La niña ya había dejado de llorar, lo hiso en cuanto dejo de ver a su madre y el soldado la soltó dentro de en un auto que se parecía demasiado a uno de policías, Natalia miro con sus grandes ojos verdes el asiento en el que estaba; era negro, de cuero y en otra situación le hubiera parecido cómodo.

-Tranquila pequeña, nosotros somos los buenos- Dijo un soldado que se había dado la vuelta desde el asiento de adelante para mirarla

-¿Qué va a pasar con mi mamá?- No pudo evitar preguntar la niña

-La veras pronto,- La tranquilizo el soldado- Pero por ahora te llevaremos a un lugar donde puedas descansar y jugar con otros niños.

Natalia lo miro desconfiada, podría ser pequeña, pero no era tonta, sabía cuándo alguien le mentía. Así que decidió ignorar al soldado y mirar por la ventana. Este volvió la vista al frente y le hablo a una radio que tenía al lado de la palanca de cambio

-La niña ya está aquí, la llevaremos al lugar… Terminen con la otra y nos vemos en la central para recibir nuevas instrucciones- "¡Mamá!" pensó la pequeña mientras el soldado cortaba la comunicación y guardaba la radio

* * *

Condujeron por mucho tiempo pero la niña no hablo, ni se movió, ni durmió. Estaba asustada, no sabía que sería de ella, no sabía que le había pasado a su mamá ni a su papá y su mente infantil inquiría que ese "terminen con la otra" no era específicamente comprarle un helado.

Llegaron a una casa de un piso que, debido a la hora solo tenía una luz prendida. Los soldados se bajaron del auto y el que había intentado tranquilizarla le abrió la puerta. La pequeña, cansada por todas las emociones y el viaje en vela, bajo del auto mientras bostezaba y se restregaba un ojo. El soldado le ofreció su mano pero ella no el tomo y mirándole de forma indignada le dijo

-Soy una niña grande, puedo caminar sola- El soldado, sintiéndose enternecido y algo incómodo por el rechazo de la niña camino delante de ella hasta que llegaron a la puerta de esa casa, los recibió una mujer de sonrisa amable, pelo negro y ojos azules

-Buenas noches Ivanna, te hemos traído a una nueva inquilina- Ivanna se puso a la altura de Natalia

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- Natalia miraba desconfiada a la mujer, sin duda era más digna de confianza que el soldado, pero aún no quería decir nada que la comprometiera.

-¿No quieres decirme?- La mujer sonrío, tratando de infundirle confianza a la niña. La niña negó

-Quiero ver a mi mamá

-Ha, claro, pero mamá se demorara un tiempo en venir a buscarte y mientras nos pidió que te cuidáramos, así que ¿por qué no entramos a la casa para que descanses y puedas estar lista para cuando llegue?- La mujer le tendió la mano, y la niña esta vez la acepto, estaba cansada y no quería seguir cerca de esos malvados hombres que la habían separado de su mamá.

La mujer se despidió de los hombres con un asentimiento y guió a Natalia adentro, le dio de comer y le dijo dónde podía dormir. No era la única en la habitación, había cerca de 4 niñas más adentro, todas en una cama distinta, y profundamente dormidas. Ivanna le dio un pijama y verificando que de verdad se fuera a dormir se fue cerrando la puerta, La niña se quedó profundamente dormida….

* * *

2 Semanas después…

Natalia estaba soñando. En su cabecita se repetían imágenes inconexas, su madre siendo detenida por los soldados, tía Dasha siendo arrestada, papá con su maletín en la mano, mamá corriendo, ella y su familia caminando alegremente hacía su hogar y por último su madre llorando y gritando que sobreviviera.

La niña se despertó llorando, con la respiración agitada, miró la luna desde su cama (que daba a la ventana) después miro la puerta. El primer día se dio cuenta de que todas las noches Ivanna cerraba todas las habitaciones con llave por fuera, al igual que las ventanas. Cuando pregunto por la mañana por qué las cerraban, la mujer la desvió del tema diciendo que el desayuno estaba listo y que se enfriaría si no lo comían en seguida.

Mamá no había aparecido, la niña comenzaba a creer que se había olvidado de ella.

Desde una cama del fondo Dominika, una niña de 7 años con el pelo rubio y que había pasado cerca de 1 año en el albergue la observaba

-¿Una pesadilla?- Natalia asintió, Dominika se paró de su cama y se acostó en la de ella.

-¿Mejor?

-Si, gracias.

-Cuando necesites, ahora duérmete, o nos van a retar mañana- Natalia se puso de costado, en la posición que solía dormir, peor no cerró los ojos.

-Dominika

-¿Mhmmm?

-¿Crees que mi mamá me está buscando?- Dominika abrió los ojos

-Alia, no lo sé, lo que si se es que podemos esperar juntas mientras tanto

Natalia se abstuvo de llorar esta vez, no era difícil sobrevivir si tenía amigas como Dominika…

* * *

Se la llevaron.

Se llevaron a su amiga.

Esos soldados de botas negras se llevaron a Dominika a otro albergue, a uno de niñas más grandes, habían dicho sus cuidadoras. Y no solo se habían llevado a su rubia amiga, si no a todas las niñas de 8 años que estaban en el albergue.

Dominika le prometió que la esperaría en el otro albergue, que la esperaría hasta que ella cumpliera 8;

-Falta mucho…- lloriqueo la niña menor

-Solo un año y medio Alia, prometo que voy a estar ahí cuando llegues ¿sí? ¿me esperaras hasta ese día verdad?- la mayor le seco una lagrima a la Natalia de 6 años que tenía en frente.

La niña asintió y después de darle un abrazo fuerte vio cómo su amiga se alejaba en uno de esos autos negros.

Esa fue la última vez en su vida que vio a Dominika...

* * *

Alia es diminutivo de Natalia.

Dominika es la variante rusa de Dominic


	3. Ha llegado el día

Este capitulo trata del primer día de Natalia en el cuarto rojo. Gracias a Beta-face-Avenger por darle a follow y fav.

* * *

1992, 12 de noviembre

Natalia sonreía.

La razón, hoy era su cumpleaños número 8. Mañana los soldados de botas negras venían por ella para ir al otro albergue. Mañana descubriría donde estaba Dominika, quizás volverían a compartir habitación y de seguro todo volvería a ser como antes de que se la llevaran. Solo tenía que esperar un día más…

Ivanna miró a la niña que corría feliz por la habitación buscando sus cosas. Había crecido tanto desde el primer día que llego, hace ya 3 años; su pelo rojo estaba mucho más largo, su figura más esbelta y aunque había costado mucho, sus modales se habían vuelto mucho más corteses.

Aun recordaba los primeros meses de su estadía aquí; lo que había costado para que la niña dejara de hablar de su madre y de lo malvados que eran los soldados por llevársela lejos. La mujer recordaba vívidamente como uno de los días en los que los soldados vinieron a visitarlos Natalia les había tirado la comida que les trajeron en la cara. Ivanna estaba muy enojada, tanto que dejo a Natalia sin comer ese día y la obligo a disculparse con el hombre, que si bien en el momento del lanzamiento se había molestado mucho, amenazando con poner sus enormes manos sobre la niña, al ver los ojos arrepentidos de esta desistió de su propósito, sin olvidar recordarle a Ivanna que los niños debían ser fieles a su gobierno y a sus soldados.

Pero esos días pasaron y ahora Natalia se había convertido en la niña rusa modelo; tenía las mejores notas en la escuela, la habían becado en una academia de ballet y asistía a todos los desfiles militares. Tal era la buena impresión que dejaba la niña en las actividades, ya fuera del colegio, en la academia de ballet o en los desfiles, que el mismísimo gobierno la había solicitado para un nuevo proyecto, al cual tendría que irse mañana. Ivanna tenía prohibido decírselo a la niña, no es que quisiera decírselo tampoco, pues ella sabía la razón de la felicidad de esta y no quería ser ella quien rompiera esa burbuja.

Natalia, ya había terminado su maleta y se giró para mirar a la mujer mayor. Extrañamente no la echaría de menos…

* * *

1992, 13 de noviembre

-Llego el día- Dijo la pelirroja alegremente, mientras habría sus ojos, se estiraba y salía de la cama.

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, tenía una hora para bañarse, vestirse y tomar desayuno. A las 8:30 llegarían por ella.

Cuando estuvo lista tomo su maleta (era pequeña, el albergue si bien no era miserable, seguía siendo un albergue) y se encamino a la ventana, y sin despegar los ojos de esta, espero a que los soldados aparecieran. Lo hicieron 5 minutos más tarde, se emocionó al ver que era la misma camioneta en la que se habían llevado a Dominika, pero su ilusión se vio rota cuando los soldados llamaron a las otras 3 niñas que habían cumplido 8 años hace poco pero no pronunciaron su nombre.

Natalia iba a hablar, preguntar porque no la llevaban a ella también, pero sintió la mano de Ivanna en su hombro. Quería contenerla de nuevo, pero esta vez ella hablaría, había esperado este día desde que se llevaron a su amiga. Había sido una buena niña, se merecía ver a su amiga ¡ahora!

-Yo también tengo 8- Dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirando molesta al hombre alto y fornido que había nombrado a las niñas.

El hombre miró a Ivanna de forma desafiante, la mujer nerviosa miró a Natalia y le dijo:

-Vendrán por ti luego, solo tienes que esperar un poco.

-Yo quiero ir ahora, además las cuatro cupimos perfecto en el auto.

Mientras la pequeña peli roja decía esto otro auto negro, más grande, y más lujoso paro en frente del albergue. El agarre de Ivanna se intensifico en el hombro de la niña.

Natalia vio como del auto se bajaba primero un soldado con su imponente rifle al lado, para después rodear el auto y abrirle la puerta a una mujer.

La mujer tenía un aspecto serio y formal, como si no se riera nunca, debía de tener poco más de treinta años y vestía un elegante traje de dos piezas rojo con los bordes negros. A Natalia le recordaba a las brujas de los cuentos de hadas. No le agrado.

Al entrar en el albergue el soldado con el que momentos antes había intentado discutir Natalia se giró hacía la puerta y saludando con una inclinación a la mujer se retiró del lugar sin decir nada más.

-Tú debes ser Natalia Romanova- Dijo la mujer mirando de arriba abajo a la niña como si estuviera analizando si era apta o no, el problema es que Natalia no sabía para que tenía que ser apta y el escrutinio de la mujer comenzaba a ponerla incomoda

-Sí, soy yo- Dijo la niña finalmente.

-Bien, tú bienes con nosotros- Seguido de eso se giró hacia la puerta, pero una voz la detuvo

-Pe-pero, yo iba al albergue de niñas grandes, yo i-iba a ver a una amiga ahí, me está esperando y…- La mujer se giró con su serio rostro impasible, aunque en su mirada se podía notar la molestia.

-Tú vienes con nosotros, lo quieras o no, por la fuerza o por tu propia voluntad, no me importa. Así es que decide ahora si quieres que sea fácil o difícil.

En eso Ivanna se recuperó del impacto de las palabras de la mujer y giró a la niña para que la mirara.

-Natalia ve con ella.

-Pero no quiero.

-Natalia, ve, o me veré obligada a llevarte yo.

Ambas féminas se miraron desafiantes, mientras la tercera mujer de la habitación aburrida de esperar hacía una señal a sus escoltas para que arrancaran a la niña de las manos de Ivanna, mientras otro tomaba la maleta de Natalia, que debido a la sorpresa de verse en el aire, demoró en reaccionar frente a la situación y para cuando tomó conciencia de esta el soldado que la retenía ya la había sentado en el auto de lujo y solo atino a ver por la ventana. Ivanna miraba su ida, Natalia no vio emoción alguna en su rostro. Ahí lo supo.

Ivanna quería que se fuera.

* * *

Dentro del auto, el soldado que la había "escoltado gentilmente" agarró su muñeca izquierda y le puso el extremo de una esposa (bastante apretada) y el otro extremo en un aro de metal que se ubicaba en el asiento de la niña. Natalia lo miró feo, pero su expresión cambió a miedo cuando el soldado, con un tono amenazante, escupió un ronco "para que no escapes" mientras una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en sus labios.

No hubo más palabras durante el viaje, Natalia estaba cada vez más nerviosa, sentía la mirada de la sería mujer en su frente y el soldado que se encontraba a su lado tampoco era de mucha ayuda; lo sentía recorrerla con la mirada, con un sentimiento que distaba mucho de la empatía y comprensión que necesitaba en ese momento.

Por todo eso cuando el auto paró en frente de un gran edificio, que lucía una descuidada fachada gris, la niña se sintió aliviada. Y su emoción creció cuando el soldado le quito las esposas y pudo sentir su muñeca libre nuevamente.

Quiso abrir la puerta del auto y correr lejos del lugar, pero la mujer se le adelanto y esperó al lado de su puerta a que ella bajara. Miró por la ventana paralizada ¿En que estaba metida? ¿Cómo escapar? La mujer se acercó a la puerta de la niña y la abrió rápidamente.

Natalia comenzó a pensar que uno de sus más grandes rasgos era la impaciencia.

-Escucha, niña, de ahora en adelante nunca más me harás esperar ¿entendido?- mientras tomaba la muñeca de la niña para que se parará y la siguiera hasta la entrada del lugar.

Adentro Natalia se fijó en que no era la única "nueva" en ese lugar, otras 3 niñas también se encontraban en la entrada, en sus ojos se veía que conocían a la mujer que la acompañaba, aunque vio que aparte del miedo que la imponente figura les producía, en sus ojos había una determinación cortante.

-De ahora en adelante ustedes 4 son parte del proyecto viuda negra. Mi nombre es Raisa Semiónova, pero ustedes me llamaran instructora, no señora Semiónova, no Raisa, no tía y ciertamente, no mamá.

-…Yo jamás podría llamarle mamá…

-¿Que dijo señorita Ivanova?- Dijo, girándose y fijando su atención en una pelinegra algo más baja que Natalia, que, levantando su pequeña naricilla, miraba desafiante a la Instructora.

-Dije; que a usted nunca podría llamarle mamá.

-Bueno,- pronunció, mirando sonriente a la niña. La sonrisa era siniestra, vacía, no llegaba a los fríos ojos azules. Camino hacía la niña, que no retrocedió pese a la cercanía de la mujer, y le dio una cachetada, tan fuerte que tiró a la pobre pelinegra al piso- Otra de las cosas que aprenderán aquí es a ser respetuosas. Señorita Ivanova, le sugiero que, si desea mantener su rostro intacto lo mejor será que no vuelva a desafiarme.

La niña se mantuvo unos segundos más en el piso, llorosa. Las otras niñas tenían miedo de acercarse a ayudarla ¿y si corrían el mismo destino?

-Otra de las cosas que aprenderán será a seguir órdenes, ya sea órdenes simples como; Ivanova párate- La niña se paró instantáneamente del suelo - a, otras más complejas como neutralizar a un enemigo tres veces más grandes que ustedes. Por último señoritas, sepan que cualquier intento de escape, in subordinación o broma por su parte será severamente castigado ¿He sido clara?- Las niñas no dijeron ninguna palabra, la mujer repitió con tono más firme- Señoritas ¿he sido clara?

-S-si instructora- dijeron las niñas finalmente.

-Muy bien. Síganme, comenzarán ahora.


End file.
